Mar y Tierra
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: UA. Ed es un tritón que lo que más desea es conocer el mar y tener aventuras bajo el agua. Roy es un aspirante a escritor. Los dos se conocen y se enamoran, pero Ed no quiere dejar el mar y Roy es obligado a casarse con alguien que no quiere. No es el clásico cuento de la sirenita. FMA NO me pertenece.
1. Dos mundos se encuentran

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja *w*: RoyEd.

Pero no es la típica historia de la sirenita donde ella quiere volverse humana y da su voz a cambio de un par de piernas. Es una historia diferente :). Lean y se enterarán.

Me inspiré cuando veía una historia de una sirena y un príncipe (no la sirenita clásica, XD) y me dio muchas ideas, no pude aguantar las ganas de escribirla.

En fin, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Ya saben, FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Dos mundos se encuentran

Un joven tritón de cabellos largos hasta su media espalda y rubios, sueltos que se movían como si estuviese en un lugar con mucho viento (a pesar de que estaba en el agua) nadaba con prisa hacia el palacio. Llegaba tarde para sus lecciones. Aún al ser el segundo en la línea del trono debía estudiar como si él fuese el primer heredero. Cosa que le molestaba.

El chico parecía estar hecho casi de oro. Sus ojos parecían oro líquido y su cola también era de un tono dorado. Parecía la cola de un pez carpín dorado y que llegaba hasta su delgada cintura donde las escamas iban esparciéndose dejando ver su pecho y sus brazos de piel blanca. En su cuello usaba una cadena de plata con una cruz y una serpiente alada en ésta con una corona arriba y un par de alas a los lados, igualmente de plata.

Aquél chico era en verdad atractivo, pero lo que hacía que muchos se alejaran de él era su personalidad. Él se estresaba con facilidad y por ende se enojaba, haciendo que sólo su hermano mayor Al, lograba soportarlo.

El nombre de ese chico era Edward. Un joven príncipe tritón que ahora nadaba lo más rápido que podía antes de que su profesora Izumi lo matase.

Pero era tarde. Izumi lo esperaba en la entrada del salón muy enojada. Ella y Trisha; la madre de Ed; eran las únicas que lograban calmarlo y aplacarlo. Izumi era una sirena de cola blanca de pez guppy que en la luz se veían reflejos de colores. Su cabello era negro y suelto hasta su cintura cubriendo su pecho.

A diferencia de los tritones, a las sirenas les llegaban las escamas hasta la altura de la clavícula y un poco antes ésta se iba desvaneciendo dejando ver sus brazos y el tono de su piel.

Ed se asustó al ver a su profesora y paró en seco cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-¡Perdone, maestra! ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Yo...!

Pero lo que recibió fue un zape que lo hizo callarse. Izumi puso las manos en sus caderas y se acercó al rostro de Ed aún muy enojada.

-No me importan tus excusas. Sabes que debes llegar aquí a la hora que debe ser, ni un minuto después. -Izumi se alejó de Ed nuevamente y con su dedo índice señaló la entrada del salón. -Pasa, antes de que te golpee otra vez.

Con rapidez, Ed entró en el salón encontrando a su hermano leyendo un pergamino hecho con piel y escamas de pescado. Al notar la presencia de Ed, Al sonrió para saludar.

-Llegas tarde, hermano.

Ed se sentó junto a Al en una mesa cercana. Al era el hermano mayor de Ed y futuro rey de las sirenas y tritones. Su cabello era rubio cenizo y largo pero no tanto como el de Ed y lo ataba en una coleta. Su cola era de color arena y como la de un pez beta. Portaba un aire amable y formal, a diferencia de Ed.

-Lo sé... la maestra ya me regañó...

-¿Dónde estuviste?

A Ed le encantaba viajar todo el tiempo. La aventura, el conocimiento... era simplemente increíble. Por eso él no deseaba ser rey, porque sino tendría que atarse a un reino y responsabilidades aburridas. Agradecía ser el hermano menor.

-Fui al arrecife de coral. El mar es un lugar muy grande para explorar, Al. Quisiera ver más y saber más.

Al iba a hablar cuando Izumi hizo acto de presencia. Parecía ser una sirena muy dura, pero en el fondo, lo que deseaba era que sus alumnos dieran lo mejor de sí, porque tenían potencial e Izumi veía eso en ellos.

-Bien, hoy hablaremos de los humanos. -Ed suspiró aburrido. Era el tema que más pereza le daba. Amaba la vida en el mar, pero la vida en la tierra... el sólo pensarlo le daba sueño. Los humanos con tantas responsabilidades, contaminación e inventos raros. Simplemente no le llamaban la atención. -Bien saben ustedes que nosotros no podemos dejarnos ver ante los humanos, ¿Por qué?

Preguntó a sus dos únicos alumnos.

-Porque lo que ellos no lo comprenden generalmente lo rechazan y en caso de que no lo hagan, lo fuerzan para que sea como ellos, que ellos sean como lo que no comprenden o unir ambas razas para generar seres que ellos consideran superiores.

Dijo Al casi como si estuviese recitando un libro. Ed se aburría más y más.

-Bien. Ed, ¿Qué pasa si por accidente te topas con un humano?

-Me voy con toda la prisa que pueda y no regreso a aquél lugar ya que el humano podría regresar con personas que me quieran capturar.

Dijo Ed aún conservando el tono de pereza. Izumi lo ignoró, pues a final de cuentas, su respuesta era correcta.

Después de aquella lección tan tediosa para el rubio, éste salió nadando directo al arrecife donde había estado antes.

Cuando llegó, miraba todo la vegetación y los animales. Le encantaba hablar con los peces y los caballitos de mar. Se sentaba en una roca y se ponía a platicar, a ver las plantas de cerca e incluso dormitaba o cantaba un poco.

No sólo las sirenas cantaban, también los tritones, y Ed cantaba muy bien.

A diferencia de otras sirenas y tritones, Ed era amigable con los animales e incluso las plantas. La razón de esto es que había mucha hipocresía en el reino de las sirenas. Muchas veces tuvo amigos y amigas pero todos ellos estaban con él en busca de un esposo con dinero y poder. No se acercaban a Al porque él ya estaba comprometido con la joven sirena Mei, de cabello largo en trenas y cola rosada de pez óscar. Ella estaba muy enamorada de Al y su matrimonio se arregló ya que la sirena era princesa de otro reino de sirenas.

Ed prefería quedarse con sus amigos de verdad, pero en el fondo sí deseaba encontrar una persona especial para él que le correspondiera de la misma forma.

-¡Ed! ¡Ed!

Se acercó un joven tiburón blanco. Los peces se alejaron nadando con rapidez, pero Ed no. Ed mantenía una buena relación con animales incluso grandes como ballenas, tiburones, tortugas, etc.

-¿Qué pasó, Envy?

-¡Ya nacieron las tortugas! ¡Ven a verlas!

Ed se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y miró a Envy muy emocionado.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-En la costa, yo te llevo.

Envy nadó y Ed lo siguió. Era la primera vez que vería algo así y estaba emocionado.

En otro lado, no muy lejos, un moreno caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca de su casa. Deseaba en un futuro ser escritor y para ello tenía que esforzarse si deseaba conseguir su meta. Gustaba de leer, en especial de seres fantásticos como dragones, unicornios y hadas. Usaba ropas finas, no se esperaba menos del hijo de un duque. Su nombre era Roy Mustang. Tenía ojos rasgados y tan negros como su cabello. Era de estatura media y un hombre muy deseado en su comunidad. Él gustaba de coquetear con las mujeres que se le acercaban, pero nunca era nada en serio. Sólo era un pequeño pasatiempo para mofarse de vez en cuando.

Tenía un hermano mayor: Maes Mustang. El hombre era tres años mayor que Roy. Era alto y de cabello negro parecido al de Roy. Sus ojos eran alargados y dorados. Maes, a diferencia de Roy, no era tan galán con las mujeres. Él estaba enamorado de una noble de nombre Gracia, quien lo traía loco.

Ambos hermanos vivían en una mansión cerca de la playa junto con sus padres. Roy pronto cumpliría los 21 años y sería presentado en la sociedad, para que él buscase a la mujer adecuada que se convirtiera en su esposa. Pero esto sólo fastidiaba al moreno. Él no quería ataduras, quería hacer su vida y no querer pensar en una vida de tener que mantener feliz a una mujer y en pocos años quizá tener que cambiar pañales.

-¡Roy!

Roy detuvo su andar y volteó hacia Maes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!

El hermano mayor corrió hacia el menor y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¡Maes! ¡Cálmate! ¡Me vas a revolver el cerebro!

Decía Roy un poco mareado mientras trataba de empujar a su hermano sin éxito.

-¡Es que tengo una emergencia! ¡Es de vida o muerte!

-¿Cuál es?

Usualmente las "emergencias" de Maes eran tonterías, según Roy. Pues cuando era algo realmente serio, su hermano también lo estaba, pero cuando eran cosas sin importancia, el hombre más alto hacía tonterías, ésta era un ejemplo. Roy puso una de sus manos en su cadera esperando la respuesta.

-¡Necesito que vayas a la playa y me consigas unas conchas!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para mi novia Gracia!

Dijo Maes mientras se movía graciosamente y sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín. Roy sudó una gota.

-¿Y eso es una emergencia?

El tono de Roy era aburrido. De verdad a veces no comprendía a su hermano.

-¡Sí! ¡Es que ella vendrá y quiero hacerle un regalo! ¿Y qué mejor que un collar de conchas?

Roy suspiró.

-¿Y por qué no las buscas tú mismo?

-¡Porque no he terminado el cuadro que me pidió su madre!

Maes era un gran pintor y las personas que él conocía, ya fuesen amigos o familia lo reconocían. En una ocasión anterior, la madre de Gracia le había encargado un cuadro de flores, el cual el moreno no había terminado. Tenía tiempo para eso, pero no para recoger las conchas.

Roy suspiró nuevamente. Deseaba quedarse a leer, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a Maes. Ya se la cobraría.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Gracias, Roy! ¡Busca las más hermosas! ¡Y que sean pequeñas, porque grandes se van a ver mal en ella que es muy delgada!

-Bien, de acuerdo.

Roy se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a Maes.

Mientras, en la superficie, Ed miraba a las pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Envy ya se había ido. En realidad al tiburón no le importaba mucho, pero sabía que a Ed sí, por eso le avisó.

El tritón rubio estaba detrás de una gran roca mirando. Le daban ternura aquellas pequeñas tortuguitas.

Pasó un rato cuando ya todas las tortugas habían entrado al agua, excepto una, la cual había nacido muy lejos de la costa y lentamente se acercaba al agua. Ed quería esperarla, pero al ver el cielo pudo ver una gaviota que parecía querer comerse al animalito. Ed se asustó y sin pensarlo nadó hacia la orilla para ayudar a la tortuguita. Trató de alcanzarla sólo sacando la mitad de su cuerpo del agua, pero no pudo. Miró a su alrededor esperando no ver humanos, al cerciorarse de que era así, salió del agua y con esfuerzo llegó hasta donde estaba la tortuga. La tomó entre sus manos pero la gaviota enfurecida, comenzó a picotearlo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

La gaviota le jalaba el cabello a Ed y a veces le picoteaba la cara. Pero aún así, Ed sólo podía defenderse con una mano, pues con la otra protegía a la tortuga.

Roy iba pasando por allí para buscar las dichosas conchas, pero al ver que alguien gritaba, se acercó y pudo ver a una persona de cabello rubio que lo picoteaba un ave. (por el lugar que se encontraba no veía la cola de Ed ya que una roca la cubría, solamente la parte superior de su cuerpo). Tomó una rama y se acercó corriendo con su vista en la gaviota para alejarla.

Ed al ver a su salvador se asustó. Debía escapar, debía esconderse, algo, pero no podía. Estaba en shock, nunca había estado frente a un humano y ahora que lo estaba, a pesar de todas las enseñanzas que tuvo, en el momento simplemente se paralizó.

Cuando la gaviota se alejó enojada, Roy se tomó un momento para tomar aire y volteó hacia Ed.

-¿Estás bien?...

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa cuando después de hacer su pregunta, volteó hacia el chico. Sólo veía la cola de pescado dorada de aquél ser.

Ed por su parte seguía paralizado. Tenía miedo y no podía mover su cuerpo. Roy simplemente no podía dejar de ver a aquél ser tan hermoso. Era más hermoso que las sirenas que había imaginado y visto en dibujos de los libros que leía.

Tratando de calmarse y manteniendo su distancia para no asustarlo, miró hacia Ed y habló, aunque su tono de voz era aún temeroso.

-¿Estás bien... eh... -¿Cómo debía dirigirse? -señorita?

Ed salió de su shock y se puso a gritar de nuevo.

-¡¿SEÑORITA?! ¡SOY UN TRITÓN, BASTARDO!

Gritó el rubio mientras con su mano libre señalaba a Mustang, olvidando su miedo gracias al insulto.

Cuando Roy escuchó la voz de Ed comprendió. Luego retrocediendo un paso hizo otra pregunta.

-¡¿Eres un tritón?!


	2. Conociéndonos

Hola a todos.

Me alegra mucho que ustedes estén recibiendo con entusiasmo esta historia. Como estaré algún tiempo sin presiones espero terminar esta historia para antes de mediados de septiembre.

Comercial: Los invito a leer también mis otros fanfics de FMA: Resultado de una transmutación humana y Tiempo.

En Resultado de una transmutación humana a Ed le han salido marcas rojas en su cuerpo como a un homúnculo y en su búsqueda de lo que le pasa, es obligado a ser militar nuevamente, conoce a un amigo que resulta ser casi un padre y de la nada Roy quiere tener algo con él. Hay muchos misterios y secretos en este fic.

Tiempo: Este fic es más sencillo. Roy y Ed andan después de la pelea contra padre. Pero Ed se siente abandonado porque Roy se dedica mucho a su trabajo y casi no le dedica tiempo a Ed y cuando intenta hacerlo algo se lo impide. Ling trata de acercarse a Ed pero él quiere estar con Roy, cosa que para el príncipe de Xing sólo es un contratiempo.

Ambos fics con RoyEd. Están en mi perfil por si gustan leerlos.

Ahora, les contesto sus mensajes.

Mery: En serio te dio risa? Fue algo que me salió de la nada XD. Espero te guste la trama también.

Tali: Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por lo de escribir, hago lo que puedo XD y el que a ustedes les gusten los fics y comenten me anime a seguir escribiendo.

En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste y comenten :). Generalmente actualizo más rápido cuando comentan porque veo que hay respuesta en el fic.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Conociéndonos

-¡No me señales! -Ed empujó el dedo de Roy que lo señalaba. -¡¿Y eres sordo o qué?! ¡Soy un tritón!

Ed no podía ser más imprudente. Si su maestra estuviese allí ya le hubiese mandando muy lejos con un golpe de su cola.

Roy lo miró fijamente. No podía dejar de verlo y Ed no se percataba de esto. Sus ojos se toparon con la mano que tenía a la altura de su pecho y estaba cerrada pero no con fuerza.

-¿Qué traes en la mano?

El rubio se había olvidado de la tortuga en su mano, esperaba no haberla aplastado. Con temor la abrió y pudo ver a la pequeña tortuga sana y salva, la cual lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Perdón! ¡Espero no haberte aplastado!

Tratando de tomar un poco de confianza, Roy se sentó en la arena frente a Ed mirando a la tortuga.

-¿Es tuya?

Ed, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en el animalito, subió la mirada para toparse con la de Roy que estaba muy cerca de la suya. De un movimiento brusco se hizo para atrás y casi cae de espaldas, pero el moreno lo tomó antes de la muñeca salvándolo de un golpe. Cuando Ed sintió que iba a caer volvió a cerrar la mano, manteniendo a la tortuga a salvo.

-Supongo que la gaviota te picoteaba porque le quitaste la cena. Pero si ella no mató a esa tortuga, casi lo haces tú.

Dijo Roy pero Ed no detectó nota alguna de sarcasmo en su voz. Con cuidado, Roy abrió la mano de Ed, tomó a la tortuga y la puso en la arena con dirección al mar.

Ed se sonrojó ante esto. Nunca había tenido contacto con humanos pero no le desagradaba el tacto de Roy.

-¿No la vas a llevar al agua?

Preguntó para desviar la atención de su mano donde aún reposaba la de Roy.

-Debe ir al agua sola, pero si quieres podemos vigilarla para que ningún depredador la alcance. -A Ed no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, después de todo, no podía moverse bien sobre tierra ahora que lo pensaba... además tenía calor y se sentía seco. Quería esperar a que la tortuga estuviese en el agua y luego se iría. -¿Me dices tu nombre?

Roy parecía encantado con el tritón, no le quitaba la mirada de encima por más que tratara. Una vez leyó que las sirenas tenían la habilidad de atraer a los hombres fácilmente pero no pensó que los tritones también.

Ed volteó nuevamente hacia Roy sintiéndolo muy cerca. Alejó un poco su rostro pero no sabía porque simplemente no escapaba.

-Ed... Edward...

Titubeó el chico.

-Yo soy Roy. ¿Sólo habías venido a salvar a esa tortuga?

-S-sí... ¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido?

Roy suspiró con cansancio.

-Mi hermano mayor quiere que recoja unas conchas para que le haga un collar a su novia...

-¿Tu hermano?

Ed demostró más interés.

La tortuguita por fin llegó al agua y poco antes de sumergirse volteó hacia Roy y Ed y por fin se fue en el agua a seguir a sus hermanos.

-Sí, se llama Maes. -Roy pensó un momento. Él no sabía mucho de conchas, pero frente a él estaba un experto, además, era la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con aquél chico. -¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar las mejores conchas?

Ed lo miró con desconfianza, sabía que debía irse, que no debió decirle su nombre a Roy, pero en el fondo, deseaba quedarse.

-Bien. -Dijo Ed fingiendo aburrimiento. -¿Sabes nadar?

Roy lo miró confundido.

-¿No las vamos a buscar aquí en la arena?

-Aquí hace mucho calor y las conchas se ponen feas, las mejores están bajo el agua, ¿Vienes o no?

Roy no sabía nadar, pero no iba a admitirlo frente a Ed.

-Es que... mi hermano me espera y...

-Bien, pero te lo advertí.

Dijo Ed con una mirada de suficiencia.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar conchas en la playa, aunque Ed regresó al agua y buscaba desde allí, pues con el sol y el calor se estaba secando y se sentía débil.

Mientras Roy juntaba las conchas en una pequeña bolsa que había llevado, aprovechó para conocer mejor a Edward.

-¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

-No, es la primera vez. Vine porque quería ver a las tortugas bebé.

-Ya veo. ¿Te gustan los animales?

Ed se emocionó. El tema de los animales y las aventuras le gustaba. Y como cualquier ser, que cuando ve algo que le gusta empieza a tomar un poco más de confianza.

-Sí, me encantan todo tipo de peces, caballitos y tortugas.

Roy lo volvió a mirar fijamente. Ed ya se estaba percatando de estas miradas pero optó por hacerse el loco, no tenía nada de malo mirar, ¿Verdad? Pero esto ya lo estaba intrigando.

-¿Tengo algo? Digo, creo que nunca has visto a un tritón pero no creo que sea para tanto.

El moreno no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Es que... no te pareces en nada a lo que yo imaginaba en cuanto a sirenas y tritones.

Ed lo miró curioso, ¿Cómo pensaban los humanos que eran ellos?

-¿Y según ustedes, cómo somos los tritones y las sirenas?

-Bueno... generalmente se habla de sirenas... y ellas usan flores en el cabello, las escamas las tienen solamente en su cola y no en otras partes de su cuerpo como sus brazos...

-Sólo son unas cuantas.

Interrumpió Ed, pero Roy no se molestó.

-Pero hay otras similitudes, como que son seres hermosos... -Ed se sonrojó notablemente. Roy hizo como que no lo notó. -Y dicen que cantan bien... ¿Tú cantas? -Ed sumergió su cabeza en el agua hasta que sólo sus ojos quedaron visibles. Roy acercó una de sus manos para atraparlo por si se iba, quizá lo había asustado pero no era su intención. -¡Perdón! Si no quieres cantar no te estoy obligando.

Ed sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua nuevamente.

-Es que... yo no canto más que cuando están mis amigos y...

A pesar de que Ed cantaba bien, había otras sirenas y tritones que cantaban mejor y él se sentía mal por eso, pues un ser del mar se distinguía mucho por su voz, y las sirenas cantaban en un tono agudo mientras que los tritones en uno grave, pero el de Ed era una especie de intermedio.

-Te comprendo.-Roy ya había juntando un número considerable de conchas y ya era hora de regresar o Maes lo buscaría y quizá Ed se asustara si lo viera, pues sólo con Roy al principio tuvo miedo. -Debo regresar...

-¿De verdad?

Ed también lo había pasado bien con aquél humano, no quería que se fuera.

-Sí, pero... podremos vernos de nuevo, si quieres.

Ed miró a Roy un momento y luego asintió sonriente.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Te parece en tres días a la misma hora?

-Bien.

Roy sabía que se la estaba jugando, pero no pudo evitarlo, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si el joven tritón regresaría. Se acercó un poco más al agua, se agachó y puso su mano en la mejilla de Ed para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño beso de media luna (así se dice en mi país, pero para los que no conozcan, es un beso en la mitad de los labios). Ed se sonrojó pero no opuso resistencia. Roy se alejó, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue.

Ed quedó en el agua en shock, luego reaccionó y se sumergió en el agua. No debía decirle a nadie lo que había pasado o su madre era capaz de ponerle una escolta y él no deseaba eso.

Ya caída la noche llegó hasta su casa y con rapidez fue a su cuarto. Tocó nuevamente sus labios y puso una pequeña sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Roy era interesante. No le molestaba en lo absoluto haberlo conocido y mucho menos que el hombre le hubiese dado ese beso.

En su casa, Roy ayudaba a Maes a lavar pinceles con aguarrás en un pequeño bote de vidrio.

Maes parloteaba y sonreía como idiota sobre su noviazgo con Gracia mientras con unas pinzas y alambre de plata hacía una cadena para el collar de conchas.

Usualmente Roy ponía cara de aburrido y se ponía a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras su hermano hablaba, pero era vez era diferente. Parecía pensativo.

-Y entonces le dije que rosas o narcisos ella se vería hermosa en su vestido sin importar cuál estampado escogiera.

Decía el mayor Mustang mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y hacía pucheritos con su boca.

-Ummm...

Fue la respuesta de Roy. Maes se dio cuenta de este gesto y miró un poco serio a Roy, cosa que el moreno no notó.

-Y estas conchas no me gustaron, así que te vas a buscar otras.

-Ummm...

Fue otra vez la respuesta de Roy.

-¡Roy!

-¿Qué?

El moreno salió de sus pensamientos.

-¡Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso!

Roy suspiró.

-No sería la primera vez y lo sabes.

-¿En qué piensas? -Maes ignoró el comentario. Roy era serio pero nunca se mostraba tan pensativo. -Porque hoy no hayas leído tus cuentos de hadas y sirenas no pasa nada.

Roy que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos no escuchaba atentamente a Maes. Sólo seguía remojando los pinceles en el aguarrás.

-¿Sirenas?

-Sí. ¿Qué te enamoraste de una o qué?

Bromeó Maes.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

Gritó Roy mirando a Maes algo sonrojado y molesto. ¿Los había visto?

-Pues no sé, una sirena de tus libros o una ilustración.

Respondió el mayor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, realmente él no sospechaba nada.

-¡Ah! No... es que... bueno... -Maes escuchaba atentamente. A diferencia de Roy, él si escuchaba a su hermanito, lo cual no era difícil ya que el moreno no hablaba mucho a menos que realmente estuviese interesado. -No es nada. -Concluyó Roy. -Simplemente estoy algo cansado. No me gusta estar en el sol y al buscar tus conchas me la pasé asoleándome.

Maes sabía que era otra cosa, pero por el momento decidió dejar las cosas así.

-¿Y cómo ves la cadena?

-Bien.

Respondió simplemente Roy, tratando esta vez de prestar un poquito más de atención, por lo menos para que Maes no sospechara algo.

Aproximadamente a las 7:30 de la noche, llegaron los invitados: Gracia y sus padres.

Roy tuvo que cambiarse puesto que estaba cubierto de arena y a pesar de que en la casa se había sacudido para la visita debía estar presentable.

Bajó a la sala a saludar y pudo ver que Gracia ya había recibido el collar de Maes, ya que lo traía colgando. Maes había usado las conchas que Ed había escogido, pues las suyas eran bonitas pero las de Ed eran mejores.

Decidió darle un regalo en agradecimiento a Edward, pero, ¿Qué le podía regalar a un tritón que apenas conocía y por el cual sentía una innegable atracción?


	3. Un presente

Hola a todos.

Les traje la continuación porque vi más seguidores de la historia, pero no sé su opinión. Sus opiniones (mientras sigamos manteniendo la línea de respeto) me interesa, porque así sé si estoy mejorando, me falta o si la historia les interesa.

Por cierto, el fanfic de "Tiempo" en el que me han estado pidiendo continuación, ya la estoy escribiendo, pero ando sin mucha inspiración para la parte que estoy realizando.

Y en "Resultado de una transmutación humana" ya viene una parte muy importante de la historia, sólo estoy esperando a que comenten para poder subir los capítulos (llevo como tres adelantados y debo decirles que son claves en la historia, ya veremos muchas cosas que me han estado preguntando).

En fin, espero les guste este capítulo.

Ya saben, FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo III: Un presente

Roy se partió la cabeza toda la noche pensando en un regalo apropiado para darle a Edward.

No podía darle comida o ropa, tampoco joyas... ni siquiera un libro. Por un momento pensó en darle un dibujo o un cuadro pero luego se golpeaba mentalmente. Nada de lo que se le ocurría podría sobrevivir bajo el agua.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse hasta que una idea le vino a la mente. Podría darle algo cercano a un dibujo, pero para eso, necesitaba la ayuda de Maes. El dibujo no se le daba mucho al moreno, pero su hermano mayor era un experto, además que por su idea el dibujo no sería del todo obra de Maes.

Pensando en su regalo se acurrucó más en su cama y por fin se entregó al sueño.

En otro lugar lejano, Ed estaba en su cuarto mientras jugaba con unas perlas que desde niño coleccionaba. Las tenía guardadas en una cajita que estaba cerca de su cama. Todas eran de diferentes tamaños y preciosas.

-¡Hermano!

Al entró en la habitación de Ed nadando impaciente. Se sentó en la cama de éste. Ed que estaba acostado boca abajo no hizo ademán de moverse, sólo volteó a ver a Al curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Al sonrió.

-Mamá dijo que dentro de unos pocos años me casaré con Mei. Sólo debemos esperar a que ella cumpla 16 años.

-Y eso será en un par de años, ¿No?

-¡Sí! Como yo ya tengo 18 años, no hay problema.

Ed rió un poco y asintió. Al se extrañó. Era raro ver a su hermano de tan buen humor, el chico casi siempre cargaba con un carácter horrible, y ahora hasta parecía simpático.

-¿Pasó algo interesante en tus aventuras?

Ed recordó el beso de Roy se sonrojó. Para disimular bajó la vista hacia sus perlas, pero esto no engañó a Al.

-Ya, hermano, platícame. ¿Qué pasó?

-N-nada interesante, Al.

Al lo miró molesto. Su hermanito no podía ocultarle secretos, prácticamente sabía todo de él, y no saber esto que probablemente era un acontecimiento importante le hacía enojar.

-Hermano, tú y yo sabemos que algo ocurrió, así que dime.

Ed hizo un puchero. Infló sus mejillas y con gesto de niño berrinchudo volteó hacia el lado contrario de Al.

Al sabía de sobra que era mejor atraer moscas con miel que con vinagre, así que sabiendo que su hermano era sensible, hizo como que se levantaba para retirarse. Ed que seguía en la misma posición no se dio cuenta que Al sólo se puso frente a su cama, ya que él le estaba dando la espalda.

Al se preparó y dio un salto hacia Ed aplastándolo un poco y luego le hizo cosquillas, Ed se retorcía mientras reía y su estómago comenzaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo.

-¡Ya, Al!

Decía Edward aún riendo sin poder controlarse.

-¡Pararé cuando me digas lo que pasó!

Ed, sabiendo que Al era capaz de eso y con un dolor en su estómago que aumentaba no se vio en otra alternativa. Trataba de defenderse pero Al estaba en ventaja, ya que en primer lugar, su hermano era más grande.

-¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Hablaré!

Al dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Ed y espero a que éste se compusiera. Luego Ed se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y Al frente a él.

-Te escucho.

-Al, antes que nada prométeme que no armarás un escándalo, no intervendrás ni mucho menos le dirás a mamá o a la maestra.

Al asintió ansioso. Entre más le suplicaba Edward no hablar, más jugoso era el secreto.

Ed le contó lo de las tortugas y que sin querer se había topado con un humano que aunque al principio era algo extraño, le terminó cayendo bien. Omitió la parte donde Roy le dijo "señorita" y también cuando le dio un beso en la mitad de los labios.

Al iba sonriendo conforme el relato avanzaba, por las expresiones de su hermano sabía que eso era importante para él.

-¿Y luego? ¿Volverás a verlo?

Ed se sonrojó y miró hacia su cama. Ya no tenía mucho caso ocultar su atracción hacia Roy. Al lo conocía demasiado bien.

-En tres días.

-Te deseo suerte, hermano. Y no te preocupes, yo te encubriré.

Ed rió un poco sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Eso no será necesario, Al. Todos los días me voy y regreso tarde. Lo que me sorprende es que te lo tomaras tan tranquilamente. Nuestra primer regla es evitar cualquier contacto con humanos.

-Pero por lo que me cuentas, quizá ese humano es diferente. Además, -Al se acercó su hermano con un gesto de picardía. -creo que él te gusta.

Ed se sonrojó y por impulso empujó a Al con fuerza.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Lo acabo de conocer!

Al, acostado por el empujón solamente reía, en el fondo sabía que él se lo había buscado.

Al día siguiente, Roy buscaba una manera de hablar con Maes sin decirle que estaba pensando en darle un regalo a un tritón. Caminaba en el pasillo pensando en algo.

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que cuando Maes se postro frente a él se asustó.

-¡Roy!

Roy dio un grito y un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Maes! ¡Me asustaste!

-Pues vine porque mi hermanito me necesita.

Roy puso mala cara.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Maes se puso en una ridícula pose ganadora.

-¡Sexto sentido! -Roy hizo una mueca, Maes no tenía sexto sentido. El hombre se rindió y puso sus manos frente a Roy aceptando la derrota. -De acuerdo, tú ganas. Desde hace rato estás caminando y balbuceando cosas como "Maes, necesito tu ayuda. No, no, no. Maes, ¿podrías ayudarme?"-Maes imitó los movimientos de Roy y luego con un solo brazo lo tomó del cuello para abrazarlo -Hermanito, sabes que sea lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo. -Luego puso un dedo frente a la cara de Roy. -Excepto una cita con Gracia.

-No es eso, Maes.

-¿Entonces?

Roy suspiró, igual necesitaba su ayuda.

-Quiero que me ayudes con un dibujo para grabarlo.

Maes rió. ¿Por eso Roy estaba tan preocupado?

-Claro, hermanito. Yo lo dibujo y tú lo grabas. Pero dime, ¿Para qué?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que temía Roy.

-Para... amm...

Maes sabía que Roy ocultaba algo, pero le gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón. No lo presionaría por el momento.

-¿Sabes qué? -Lo interrumpió. -No me digas. Haré el dibujo y tú lo grabarás. Fin de la historia.

Roy agradeció mentalmente esto sin saber las intenciones de Maes.

-Bien... ¿Podría ser... -Roy lo pensó un momento. -una escena marina?

-Bien, la tendrás.

En un linóleo grande, Maes hizo un dibujo de una escena de mar con plantas, peces y todo lo que se pudo imaginar. Cuando terminó, le prestó a Roy sus herramientas de grabado y éste comenzó a tallar. Podría terminarlo en tres días y sería un buen regalo para Ed.

Pasaron los tres días y Roy prácticamente terminó de desayunar y salió. No quería que Ed; en todo caso de que se presentara; se quedase esperando y luego pensara que Roy no asistiría, se fuera y no volviese a verlo.

Cuando llegó, Ed todavía no estaba, pero era mejor ser puntual. Se sentó en una roca cercana al agua y esperó. Esos tres días estuvo con la incertidumbre de que Ed no se presentara y la espera se le hacía eterna.

Roy estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando una cabeza rubia salió del agua. Ed sonrió con timidez al verlo.

-¡Edward! ¡Viniste!

Dijo Roy caminando hacia él con alivio. Cuando sus pies tocaron el agua se detuvo. Quizá había sido algo impulsivo.

-Era una promesa, ¿No, bastardo?

Dijo Ed con más confianza.

-Sí, ¿Acabas de llegar o ya habías llegado y no te vi? -Roy también empezó a tomar más confianza. -Es que eres taaaan... -hizo un gesto con sus dedos. -pequeño.

Porque a pesar de ser un tritón, Ed sí se veía pequeño.

-¡¿A quién le llamas tan enano que fácilmente podría confundirse con el planton del mar, bastardo?

Ed salió un poco más del agua para encarar a Roy, pero éste sólo rió.

-Ya, tranquilo. Te traje un regalo.

Ed se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco tomando entre sus manos el paquete que Roy le ofrecía en una bolsa de tela.

-¿Es para mí? ¿Por qué?

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue Roy.

-Por... bueno... lo del otro día. Mi hermano escogió tus conchas porque eran más bonitas y esta es una forma de agradecerte.

Ed se sonrojó más, pero para que Roy no lo notara bajó su mirada hacia el regalo y con cuidado lo abrió.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron al ver el contenido de la bolsa.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

Roy carraspeó y volteó hacia el otro lado.

-Mi hermano me ayudó.

Ed sonrió y miró a Roy con ternura.

-Gracias.

Roy creyó que se derritiría.


End file.
